Macusoper Gets Grounded for Infinity (TaylorWilson1803's version)
Macusoper Gets Grounded for Infinity is a GoAnimate video with the plot and transcript being created by TaylorWilson1803. Cast *Macusoper Cook ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian *Alan Cook *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Dave (Coulden Pettit) ~ Voiced by Dave *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Alvin ~ Voiced by Ivy *Simon ~ Voiced by Ivy *Theodore ~ Voiced by Ivy *Winnie the Pooh ~ Voiced by Diesel *Mickey Mouse ~ Voiced by Eric *Timon ~ Voiced by David *Pumbaa ~ Voiced by Diesel *Aloysious ~ Voiced by Diesel *Bear (from Bear in the Big Blue House) ~ Voiced by Diesel *Jimmy Neutron ~ Voiced by Eric *Linny the Guinea Pig ~ Voiced by Kate *Turtle Tuck ~ Voiced by Salli *Ming Ming Duckling ~ Voiced by Emma *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) ~ Voiced by Alan *Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) ~ Voiced by Eric *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Arthur Timothy Read ~ Voiced by David *Dora Winifred Read ~ Voiced by Ivy *Woody ~ Voiced by Paul *Buzz Lightyear ~ Voiced by Alan *Mrlegofan404 *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 *amsalley94 *Supertimmyboy32 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter *Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric *Lisa Simpson ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bart Simpson ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Mario ~ Voiced by Paul *Luigi ~ Voiced by Steven *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *Shawn Brunner *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 *Michael Laffey *CouldenFan2001 *Jack Sullivan *Joseph Slaty *Landon Dibbles *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook *Memy9909 *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield *Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli *TacoComedian *TheHeatherFan2002 *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *2000slv *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *NathanDesignerBoy7 *awildmewfromROBLOX *SuperMarioKing1999 *Jaxen Ross *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas *Mabuscus Chuchu *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript is sitting in the dining room in 62 West Wallaby Street reading his newspaper. The breakfast light flashes on a wooden sign by a door to: Wallace in his bedroom pressing the button on the Wake Up Machine Wallace: "It's my turn for breakfast this morning, Gromit." pulls the Get U Up lever and Wallace drops from the ceiling Wallace: "Today I am having toast and jam, Gromit." toast pops out of the toaster, the jam splats on the toast and the toast lands on the plate. Wallace eats his toast and jam Wallace: "Cracking toast, Gromit. Well, everything all went well as expected, didn't it? Now, let's check out our motorbike sidecar." to: Wallace and Gromit in the garage Wallace: "Say, Gromit. This is my motorbike sidecar. And we used it to chase after the truck in our movie A Close Shave." Sophie the Otter: (offscreen) "Did somebody say motorbike sidecar?" is thinking Wallace: "Oh, I wonder who's coming?" the Otter runs into the garage. Wallace is shocked Wallace: "Yikes! It's an otter! And she is going to steal my new motorbike sidecar." Sophie the Otter: "Relax, Wallace. It's only me, Sophie the Otter, also known as PB&Jotterisnumber1 who has come from Lake Hoohaw." Wallace: "Phew! It's only you. Chuck, it's Sophie, there's nothing to be scared about." Sophie the Otter: "Chuck? Who's chuck?" Wallace: "Did you mean Gromit?" Sophie the Otter: "Oh, I see. Gromit it is. Say, Wallace, nice contraption you made. There is another troublemaker who is a bad Youtube troll. And his name is Macusoper." Wallace (thinking): "Macusoper, I never heard of that boy." Sophie the Otter: "Well, Macusoper started making fake New Line Cinema VHS openings." Wallace: "What kind sort fake New Line Cinema VHS opening did Macusoper make?" Sophie the Otter: "Well, he just uploaded the Opening to The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey VHS from 1987, real not fake. It was completely fake because The Hobbit: An Expected Journey didn't exist until 2012. And it didn't come out on VHS." Wallace: "Uh oh! Come on, Gromit. Let's follow Sophie the Otter to Macusoper's house!" Macusoper is on the computer laughing Alan: "Macusoper, what's so funny? Young man, what did you create?" Macusoper: "The Opening to The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey VHS from 1987, real not fake." Alan: "Let me have a look." gets off the computer and Alan sits on the chair, a couple of moments later, he becomes shocked due to the fake VHS opening Alan: "Macusoper! That VHS opening is fake! The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey was released in 2012, not 1987, and it never come out on VHS! I am fed up of you making fake VHS openings. I will close your account and you will never create another one ever again!" Macusoper (crying): "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" closes Macusoper's YouTube account Alan: "There! I closed your YouTube account. And look, Sophie the Otter, Wallace and Gromit are here to see you." Wallace and Gromit are in Macusoper's room Sophie the Otter: "There you are, Macusoper. You are grounded for infinity years! This means I will be putting a diaper on your head." Macusoper: "But, Sophie, I can't see a darn thing when I have a diaper on my head." Sophie the Otter: "I don't care if you can't see when you have a diaper on head! I will put a diaper on your head anyway!" the Otter puts a diaper on Macusoper's head Wallace; "There! Now I will call Sophie the Otter's friends. They will be here in 15 minutes in the backyard. Don't take that diaper off of your head until they arrive." minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Macusoper, you have loads of visitors." Sophie the Otter: "I am Sophie the Otter. I do not like your fake New Line Cinema VHS openings." Warren: "My name is Warren Cook! I hope you start liking Disney stuff!" misternintendoking: "Hello, my name is misternintendoking. I cannot believe you made fake VHS openings just like Warren Cook." Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629. You are the worst YouTuber in the history." Dave: "I am Dave. I do not like your New Line Cinema VHS openings because they are fake." Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. I am so mad about you uploading fake VHS stuff." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "My name is DavidtheAnimationGuy. Macusoper, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey came out in 2012, not 1987!" JosephComedian2000: "I am JosephComedian2000. I am fed up of you writing nonsense comments on YouTube!" TheTailsGirls Jade: "This is TheTailsGirls Jade. You will forget everything about New Line Cinema for the rest of your natural born life. You will only have memories on Disney, Paramount, BBC, DreamWorks, Warner Bros, 20th Century Fox, and other companies not made by New Line Cinema." Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Macusoper Episodes